The Promised Adventure
by TheChickenMc
Summary: It's been two and half year's worth of time since the Sword Maiden incident, and with it came the amazing growth of Goblin Slayer. But what happens when the world itself has thrown it's last set of dice and because of it, Armageddon is a result? Simple, have a being that doesn't allow the dice to roll to save it! Follow Goblin Slayer as he stops both Goblins and the end of world!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Goblin Slayer

(All of this belongs to the one and only: Kumo Kagyu)

Chapter 1: Just A Normal Day

 **The Promised Adventure**

 _Behind the Adventurer's Guild..._

"Remind me why I'm doing this with you again? Goblin Slayer asked casually at one end of the Guild's backlot, looking towards the other end at Spearman, with a tilted head. This immediately got Spearman pissed, resulting with him pointing his spear towards Goblin Slayer, a visible vein taking shape on his forehead.

"Don't tell me you already forgot why we're even doing this?! For the love of… Look Goblin Slayer, I'm only doing this to prove to you, and everyone else watching us, that I'm the better warrior among the two of us, rewards be damned and all! We're just gonna spar, y'know? You and me trade a few blows, then you're gonna fall flat on your ass, and I'll be there to bask in all the glory, alright? Prepare yourself for the stinging defeat after all of this is over, you hear me?!" Spearman said with much annoyance. The sheer nerve of this guy! Making him, of all people, explain a simple sparring match.

"Oh, I see. But wasn't it you that started all of this in the first place?" Goblin Slayer said in his usual voice, riling up Spearman even more. The whole situation was strange, albeit a tad bit amusing to Goblin Slayer, as he recalled the events that led up to this moment.

* * *

 _Twenty Minutes Prior..._

It was only an hour before noon, yet the Adventurer's Guild had already found itself wrapped in action. Right around this time, at a favorite spot in the tavern of the Guild, the crude boastings of a certain spearman had brought attention to a certain slayer. With their respective parties around the both of them, a few names were thrown, a insult or two, and one thing lead to another, which then lead to the infamous Goblin Slayer having to demonstrate his skills on the field. Sure, Goblin Slayer didn't really need to prove anything to anyone, but the people around him had inadvertently put him in the particular situation.

"Orcbolg would run circles around you!" The spunky High Elf Archer said in Goblin Slayer's defense, feeling livid that this flame-haired adventurer would have the balls to say such things to Orcbolg. There was no one in the Adventurer's Guild currently that would even come close to how cool Orcbolg looked in her eyes, and she wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she couldn't even defend his image in the slightest.

"I must agree with her! Goblin Slayer-san has more than once proved to all of us that he is, indeed, one of the most skilled warriors' here!" The shy Priestess said with a small shout, her voice sounding adorable whenever she was mad. Priestess would always get worked up whenever someone would tarnish Goblin Slayer's name, and she would not have any of it come from anyone, no matter who they were. Even if that person were the Sword Maiden herself, Priestess would not tolerate anything foul mouthed to come in the way of Goblin Slayer.

"For Gods' sake, I was only joking… Ok, maybe 80% of what I said might be the truth, but still, I'm only saying what everyone else here thinks. Sure, Goblin Slayer might be one of the big dogs here, but compared to me? Pfft, I'd be the first one holding his leash!" Spearman said with a fit of laughter, catching the scolding looks from the women in Goblin Slayer's party. For Spearman, it was always fun messing with Goblin Slayer's party, even if the big guy himself knew that what he saying was just him playing around.

Off in the distance behind the Guild's reward distribution area, a certain Guild Worker heard the ramblings of Spearman, causing said worker's face to turn into a frown, and her nose to scrunch up in a haughty attitude. It was always a turn off for Guild Girl whenever a man would continuously stroke his ego, and hearing Spearman talking about him being better than her Goblin Slayer, well, that wouldn't fly now, would it? Guild Girl was about to walk away from her station to stop the incessant bragging, before Spearman's companion spoke up.

"I know… Goblin Slayer… Is a... Stallion... Of a man... But tell me… Can you confidently… Say out loud… That he… Would beat… My leader… In a fair... fight, Ne..?" The soft spoken Witch said with puffs of purple smoke in between her words, making sure that her message would sink in on the girls that defended Goblin Slayer. She knew very well how capable the man that is Goblin Slayer was, the question was, could he really beat her leader on equal terms? As much as Witch liked Goblin Slayer, she highly doubted that Goblin Slayer would stand a chance against her leader in a fair fight, without the use of his tricks. Guild Girl could only mutter to herself, trying her best not to yell some obscenities towards Witch from across the room.

" _Good heavens, if I could have a few moments with that woman, I would…_ " Guild Girl trailed off in her mind, staring hard at Witch for even doubting that Goblin Slayer would have trouble against Spearman in the slightest. Though, if she were being honest, she's never even seen Goblin Slayer fight. And if she were to be completely real with herself, she knows how capable Spearman is when it came to combat ability. From his multiple tales of slaying towering trolls, to ruining leagues of brigands, Guild Girl knew how skilled Spearman was. She bite her lip, now wondering if Goblin Slayer could actually match up to Spearman in the first place.

"Hmph. For being a right hand for your leader, you seem to be lacking the foresight of one, considering that you can't seem to see Beard Cutter's competence. He is more than a match for your hot headed leader, and then some." The level headed Dwarf Shaman said with a grin, and folded hands. He had an eye closed, and another opened, directed at Witch, who just smiled a knowing smile that screamed, _**~excuse me?~**_ Over and over, the Dwarf Shaman had seen Beard Cutter perform countless miracles out of thin air. His ability to pick parts in a fight, along with his strong leadership and weird charisma, Goblin Slayer had more than proved to Dwarf Shaman, along with the rest of the party, that he was, in fact, the leader of the party. From the amount of time they've been together, Dwarf Shaman had found himself backing up Goblin Slayer for almost anything he needed, be it tactical support on the field, or advice on what kind of dish goes with what alcohol.

"Now Now everyone, let's all calm down. Both of our leaders are very competent in their own endeavors, but let's not diminish the values of either of them, understood? Both Milord Goblin Slayer, and the Consummate Spearman have valor in their own right." Lizard Priest said with a bowed head, enjoying the company that both parties were bringing. He then looked over towards Goblin Slayer with a contented smile.

For him, Lizard Priest felt like it was only yesterday that he met the man that was Goblin Slayer. Cold as winter days on the outside, while broken like a child's toy on the inside, Lizard Priest felt nothing but pity for the man in the beginning. But nowadays, it was like he was a completely different person. Although he was still mostly silent in most conversations, Goblin Slayer had grown to accept the people that wanted to be around him, and as a result of it, his behavior and personality had improved significantly. And if you were lucky enough, you would get him to talk about the antics of the people around him. Yes, times have really changed for his leader, and Lizard Priest was going to follow this man all the way to the end, or when he had achieved his goal, that being to be reincarnated as one of the great dragons of old. But even so, no one disrespected his leader and gets away with it, so Lizard Priest had an idea, one that would bring a smile to everyone.

"But if all of you are so desperate to settle this matter, why not have both of our leaders participate in a friendly sparring match? We can discuss the aftermath once it is completed, of course." Lizard Priest said with a sly smile, making everyone around the two of them to perk up at the mention of such a spar, everyone except Goblin Slayer.

"Nah, I'm not interested." Was all Goblin Slayer said, quietly eating some food he had with him. This in turn made everyone look at him, some with an annoyed expression, and others with an expectant look.

"C'mon Orcbolg, don't let this shitty adventurer talk so badly about you!" High Elf Archer said with her arms crossed, and a pout on her face. Leave it to her leader that he was probably one of the most laid back humans in the world.

"If Beard Cutter isn't up for it, then we can't really argue, Shorty." Dwarf Shaman said with a grin, happy to know that his leader isn't one to be provoked so easily. High Elf Archer could only scoff to herself, imagining the various ways she could see Orcbolg trouncing that flame-haired idiot in a fight.

" _Booooo._ " Was all Spearman said, looking at Goblin Slayer with an all knowing smile, just getting his kicks from messing with his party. But suddenly, an idea popped in Spearman's head, coming up with a way to actually make Goblin Slayer play along with the sparring suggestion. Pulling something of interest out of his pack, Spearman then whistled for Goblin Slayer's attention.

"Hey Goblin Slayer, how about we make this a little more interesting? If you just spar with me, I'll give you this magic scroll. And tell you what, I'll give you two more of'em if you manage to beat me. But if I win, you gotta come with me on the next three quests of my choosing. So how about it Goblin Slayer, you wanna have a go at it now?" Spearman said with a cocky smirk, his smirk growing wider when he managed to get Goblin Slayer's attention so quickly.

"Where did you even find three magic scrolls to begin with?" Goblin Slayer asked Spearman, his interest finally piqued. The things he could put on those scrolls were too tempting from him to pass up, and he would automatically get a scroll for just doing the spar. So many ideas indeed, all of which involved demolishing goblins and their nests.

"They were given to me as compensation from this wizard I saved a few months back. Apparently, he didn't have enough money to pay for the reward, so he just gave'em to me. As you probably know, scrolls nowadays can't be made, only found, since magic from the olden days have a certain weirdness to'em that us living in the present can't replicate. Harder still, supposedly the material they're made from ain't your usual parchment either, making it doubly hard to recreate them. But get this, he was one of those rare wizard types that can recreate magic scrolls almost flawlessly, but each recreation takes years to make, so the value of'em kinda makes them worth it. Don't worry about their authenticity, since I got Witch here to verify their effectiveness. So what will it be Goblin Slayer, ready to work your ass off for me?" Spearman said in an arrogant fashion, now past the point of just messing with Goblin Slayer. The idea of putting Goblin Slayer down a few pegs was all the motivation Spearman needed to fight him.

And if he were being honest, he would really appreciate to have a scout as experienced as Goblin Slayer in his party. All things considered, Goblin Slayer was a special type of scout who was able to pick up, and adapt on the fly in any situation. But the best part of Goblin Slayer was that he was one to not follow orders blindly, and that he would regularly suggests ideas that would seem ludicrously simply, but extremely effective. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, considering that he also hated that Goblin Slayer was the star attraction of almost every incident that had taken place in the Adventurer's Guild. Goblin Slayer this, and he's such an amazing guy that. All of it and more pissed off Spearman to an unnatural degree. So for him, this was a chance to reclaim some of the spotlight that was stolen from him, and he would be sure to work Goblin Slayer to the bone once he'd beaten him in the spar.

Minutes passed as both parties looked at their respective leaders with silence, secretly hoping that they would participate in the spar, and sure enough, Goblin Slayer said yes in his usual fashion, a grunt and a nod. Doing a fistbump in the air, Spearman then yelled out in the open tavern about what was going to take place in just a couple of minutes.

"To anyone that has the downtime to spend as of now! Me and Goblin Slayer will spar at the backlot of the Guild. We welcome you to see such a spectacle, but I wouldn't be too surprised of the outcome that is sure to follow!" Spearman said proudly in the air, raising the curiosities of many adventurers that were seated throughout the Guild. Catching the attention of many adventurers, soon a crowd went out towards the backlot, ready to watch a spar of the century. Such a spar between the Consummate Spearman, and the Gilded Goblin Slayer was surely a sight to behold.

Off in the distance, Guild Girl could be seen smiling a bit too hard to herself, happily waiting for Goblin Slayer's victory, and preparing herself to console a grown child of his defeat once all of this blew over. She then stepped out of her station, quietly making her way towards the Guild's backlot area, her smile never wavering.

" _Do I really get a chance to watch Goblin Slayer-san beat in some respect into that privy adventurer? This I need to see…_ " Guild Girl said to herself, a smile forming on her face. Just the thought of seeing her beloved Goblin Slayer finally teach some respect to that know-it-all makes her smile grow all the more, and put a skip in her step. More groups of adventurers heard Spearman's proclamation, which made all of them perk their heads up.

" _Hmph, Why's that spear guy wanting to throw down with Goblin Slayer? With the way that man fights, spear guy is gonna have a lot of trouble... Not to mention Goblin Slayer is a real looker compared to him... And even more so, Goblin Slayer is pretty strong, considering he helped me out on that werewolf quest not too long ago..._ " Amazon Warrior thought to herself after hearing Spearman's announcement.

For Amazon Warrior, Goblin Slayer was one of the weirdest, and manliest adventurers she's ever known, and she's been around the block for as long as she could remember. Always on about goblins, Amazon Warrior totally ignored him ever since he earned the name _Goblin Slayer_. But after the whole incident with the farm awhile back, and him taking off his helmet, Amazon Warrior had to admit that he was quite the adventurer. But to prove to herself that he was worthy of a silver tag, Amazon Warrior then asked Goblin Slayer one day to accompany her on a quest to run out a werewolf den. Lucky for her, there were no goblin quests at the time, and he went with her no problem. Things led to another, with Goblin Slayer actually killing a few werewolves all by himself, while also saving her from another one pinning her. Within record time, the both of them cleared the den with no serious injuries. After that whole ordeal and getting paid handsomely, Amazon Warrior had not only deemed him worthy of the tag, but something else developed from their short time together. And because of the sudden development, Amazon Warrior had been hounding Goblin Slayer to come with her on quests and vice versa ever since.

"To make a woman feel like this, and act as if everything were normal... How oblivious can a man get? Either way, Goblin Slayer should mop the floor with Mr. Overcompensation. Always wanted to see that big mouth Spearman be put in his place..." Amazon Warrior said softly with a laugh, getting up from where she was sitting, and making her way to the backlot. As Amazon Warrior made her way, two more adventurers heard Spearman's call, making them speak to one another.

"Did you hear that? I finally get to see some moves that Goblin bastard refuses to show me. And after all those quests we've been on too, Hehe! This should be fun to watch, care to watch with me?" Heavy Warrior said with a massive grin to his companion, already walking towards the backlot of the Guild. But as Heavy Warrior was leaving the Guild, Female Knight could only stand still, dangerous thoughts about Goblin Slayer plaguing her mind for what felt like ages now. It doesn't help the fact that the man of her attention had just so happened to give her a sweet little gift a few days ago on her birthday, that being a freshly baked loaf of bread.

" _That bastard, who does he think he is, occupying this much of mind… I already have one of them to think about, I don't have the time, or the heart for two…_ " Female Knight finished thinking to herself, before walking after Heavy Warrior out the Guild. Her mind was full of conflicting ideas and love interests, while her face was covered in a dark shade of red, wondering why this man was such an attractor of her attention.

Once Female Knight had found herself out on the backlot, there were only three adventurers left in the Guild. All three of them could be seen wearing brown, long hooded cloaks, with one of the adventurers smiling to all of them.

"Now this should be interesting, huh?" One of the hooded adventurers said to the rest of their party, only getting silence in response.

"Hmph, you guys aren't any fun at all! Just wait up stairs if you don't wanna watch two adventurers fight it out, ok?" The same hooded adventurer said with an annoyed tone, finally taking off her cloak and throwing it to one her companions. The adventurer then walked her way towards the backlot area, leaving the two other adventurers behind. With a sigh to themselves, they both began walking up to the second floor of the Guild, the attitude of their leader not changing at all.

"This is a bad idea if you ask me..." One of the hooded adventurers said to the other one once they were on the second floor, only getting a rough grunt in return.

* * *

 _Present Time…_

Goblin Slayer's comment made the majority of the crowd that were watching them chuckle lightly, most of them all too accustomed to his antics. This only brought more annoyance to the already pissed off Spearman, getting himself into a stance. On the sidelines, many adventurers could be seen sitting on makeshift benches, talking and chatting on who would win. Some even went as far as making a betting table on who would win the bout. Many adventurers could be seen cheering for one, while some were cheering for the other. Many among the adventurers predicted that Spearman would win, but a select few thought otherwise. Guild Girl stood prim and proper in special area of the backlot, where only Guild staff were allowed to enter. Having made herself some tea for the occasion, she waited patiently for Goblin Slayer's inevitable victory, while the rest of Goblin Slayer's party sat in the front row, talking among the other adventurers. Witch was sitting on a high stool, overlooking over the entirety of the backlot, while Heavy Warrior and Female Knight sat themselves at the steps. Amazon Warrior found herself standing right in front the whole backlot area, smiling hard when she spotted Goblin Slayer, and frowning harder when she found where Spearman was. Everyone was anticipating a good fight, and all them knew that that was what they were going to get.

Looking around the backlot, Goblin Slayer couldn't help but reach for his side pack, making sure he had everything he needed to win this spar, for magic scrolls were on the line here. Once reassuring himself that he had everything he needed, Goblin Slayer took slow, deep breaths, focusing solely on the opponent before him. Spearman wasn't a goblin, but that didn't stop Goblin Slayer from thinking. Once his plan was made, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly into the air. This caught almost everyone's attention, finding it both extremely alien, and comforting to hear a harden man like Goblin Slayer laugh like that. Most of the women hearing him laugh were caught off guard, as it was very rare to hear a laugh come off from Goblin Slayer. Most of them grew a blush, while others pictured a scenario where Goblin Slayer was more approachable, wondering if something could come from it.

" _W-Who knew his laugh was that c-cute… What am I even thinking?! I already have this big lumex next to me, so why am I getting these thoughts now?!_ " Female Knight yelled at her self, a deep shade of crimson painting her face. She remembers it clear as day, where it was Goblin Slayer himself _**(The last person she thought she would get help on those matters…)**_ that helped her gain confidence in herself, and to pursue her love interest that was Heavy Warrior. But it was that amount of care from Goblin Slayer that made herself question her love interest entirely, and she hated him for it. Not even Heavy Warrior would take the time of day to help her with subjects outside of fighting.

" _C-Curse you, you goblin-crazed, anti-social, stupid, weird, cute, handsome, kind, thoughtful, compassionate…_ " She trailed off in her mind, the shade of red on her face growing darker with every compliment that crossed in her head. Female Knight could only shake her head, sighing to herself again as she was looking over at Goblin Slayer with hard eyes. Sure, he had more than proved he was worthy of Sliver _(Soon to be Gold from the what the rumors were saying...)_ along with proving he was human with that oppressively handsome face, and he's absurd kindness towards everyone he met that wasn't a danger to others. Curse this man for occupying her mind for so long, even when none of it was his fault, but still. As a man, it was his responsibility to make those thoughts go away.

" _T-That's a pretty cute laugh you got there, G-Goblin Slayer..._ " Amazon Warrior thought to herself, her face feeling oddly hot, while also finding it hard to look at Goblin Slayer for some reason.

In all her years of being a tough, strong, and independent female adventurer, she had never experienced such strong feelings before. Sure, there were the occasional times of being attracted to someone that looked nice, but for Goblin Slayer, she had felt something so much deeper than attraction. Maybe it was how well they worked with each other during that quest together, or possibly that time he saved her. But the thing made her feel so strongly to Goblin Slayer, and not to any other male adventurer were his hands. It was only for a few moments, but it was during the time he had saved her from those werewolves that Goblin Slayer lent her his hand. And by the gods, once she took it with her own, it just felt so right. After that day, Amazon Warrior found herself staring at Goblin Slayer's hands whenever she could catch a glimpse of him, and it was extremely embarrassing on her part, for her mind would then think idle thoughts of them holding hands, while beheading monsters far larger than the both of them combined.

To this day, Amazon Warrior has yet to meet a man that had hands that felt so strong, so warm, and oddly enough, safe like Goblin Slayer's. Hands could tell a lot about a person, and Goblin Slayer's was no exception to the rule, as his hands spoke with honesty, never once did they stray from the path he followed, even if that path was a futile one. But the thing with Goblin Slayer's hands were that it felt safe holding them, like he would be with you till the end, and that he wouldn't run out on you no matter how dangerous the situation became. Not that Amazon Warrior wasn't acquainted with danger, she loved it in fact. But in that moment when Goblin Slayer risked his life to help her when danger got the better of her, and then stand up with her once that danger had passed, that feeling of safety was one the best feelings she's ever felt, period.

" _G-Gods damn you, Goblin Slayer! I'm supposed to set an example for being a strong and independent adventurer for the others. And yet here you are, making me think these dangerous thoughts... I'll make you take responsibility for making me so soft, you hear me?_ " Amazon Warrior thought to herself, her face a dark shade of pink. To feel so meek was a first for her, but she would make Goblin Slayer pay. Oh, she would make him pay alright...

" _And what's_ _gotten you so happy, huh Orcbolg? You weirdo…_ " High Elf Archer said to herself, a smile and blush appearing on her face. It was also a treat to see her leader act like a normal person for a change, but hearing his laugh right now made her feel good for some reason. His laugh by itself wasn't anything special, just a small chuckle in the wind, but the fact that he laughed at all made her smile brighter. One of these days, High Elf Archer promised herself she would make Orcbolg laugh for real, and on an adventure no less.

" _Why is something so ordinary, feel extraordinary when you do it, Goblin Slayer-san?_ " Priestess said with a cute smile, her mind wondering to thoughts about seeing a Goblin Slayer without his helmet and armor, instead replaced with civilian clothes, and a strong smile on his face. The day when Priestess saw Goblin Slayer-san's face for the first time, confirmed her strong feelings for him. A bit stoic, but heavily compassionate, Goblin Slayer would make the ideal husband, with the exception of the goblin obsession.

" _Stop making me fall for you, you sliver haired idiot!_ " Guild Girl said out loud in her mind, smiling brightly when she heard Goblin Slayer laugh in the wind. Who would've thought that something so trivial would be so important to her, especially something as stupid a person's laugh. But regardless, just hearing Goblin Slayer sound so human was a welcome treat to her. And once all of this business was done, Guild Girl had a surprise waiting for Goblin Slayer, one she knew that he deserved.

Everyone else just watched Goblin Slayer patiently, wondering what brought him to laugh so casually. For most of the majority, they never even heard Goblin Slayer laugh, so him laughing now meant something was coming. But for a certain spearman, he couldn't be more pissed. **HE** was he one that suggested to spar **HIM** , and yet it was Goblin Slayer that managed to get all the eyes on him again, just for a stupid laugh. His anger forming smoke in the air, Spearman pointed his spear once more at the goblin-brain idiot, his duplicity finally breaking his patience.

"What's so funny Goblin Slayer? Finally realizing that fighting me is hopeless?!" Spearman yelled towards Goblin Slayer, his eyes replaced with a burning fire. Goblin Slayer could only look at him, tilting his head again, chuckling lightly one more time.

"I apologize for being rude, it's nothing really. It's just that I find this situation a bit humorous, considering I'm going to obtain such invaluable items so easily." Goblin Slayer said while calming down, never breaking eye contact with Spearman, who in turn was speechless beyond measure.

" _Is this really happening right now? Don't tell me this goblin bastard is really trash talking me, of all people… Oh, I'm gonna enjoy beating the shit outta him now!_ " Spearman said to himself, fiery passion coursing through his body. Not every day did he find himself this mad, let alone find a person able to piss him off this badly. But for this goblin bastard, he was going make him an example for anybody that would dare talk to him in such a way.

"Screw the three quests... When I win, you're gonna wish you never agreed to this spar!" Spearman said with bite in his voice, hell bent on burying this goblin bastard to the dirt under his feet. Once he calmed himself, he then focused all of his attention towards the man before him, ready to set him straight. Goblin Slayer did the same, making sure he was ready for the spar to commence.

Minutes passed before them, silence and anticipation following both of their leads. Goblin Slayer could be seen crouching down into a runner's stance, as if he were going to dash his way over towards his opponent. While for Spearman, he stood up on one leg, his other resting on the standing one. He then centered his spear to his body, closing both his eyes. His ears twitched in response, zeroed in on hearing any disturbances in the air. For him, taking a more defensive stance would force Goblin Slayer to come to him, and in turn, he would launch a swift counter attack. Both were very experienced and knowledgeable in the art of combat, and both were ready to get this fight underway.

For some reason, even the veteran adventurers caught themselves with their breaths held in, quite telling on how tense this spar was becoming. More and more time passed between the two, neither budging for the other, not until something triggered the start of the battle. As if on cue, a distance merchant bell rang off, and within a heartbeat, Goblin Slayer and Spearman began their spar.

Like a demon out of hell gate, Goblin Slayer broke into a crazed sprint, running down towards Spearman in record time, surprising the adventurers at the sidelines for his speed. Spearman on the other hand still stood there, his eyes closed, preparing himself for Goblin Slayer's first strike. What Spearman didn't know was Goblin Slayer pulling out two pouches from his side pack, whipping them at lightning speed towards him. Hearing the projectiles come at him, Spearman then opened his eyes, jumping up in the air, immediately striking the pouches out of his way. The first pouch was full of blazed flour, and once it was struck, it covered the area that he was standing in in a transparent white mist. The other pouch was packed tightly with powdered sugar, thickening the mist to be almost fog-like once it was struck. Spearman then landed onto the ground lightly, his impact leaving only a small imprint on the ground. He then tasted the air around him, which only made Spearman confused to all hell, wondering what the in the world was Goblin Slayer doing. Although he had an inkling on what Goblin Slayer's attack method was, Spearman was next to clueless on what he was planning in the long run.

"Are you planning on baking a cake while we're out here, Goblin Slayer?!" Spearman yelled defiantly in the air, surround completely by a mist of white, not sure where Goblin Slayer was. He could've sworn he heard him run towards his general area, but after striking those two pouches, it was like he disappeared into the air itself. He was then answered immediately when he heard the sound of a match being lit a few feet behind him.

"No, but you on the other hand…" Was all Goblin Slayer said, before tossing the lit match onto the white mist, causing a large explosion to swallow up Spearman whole. The blast wasn't too impressive or hard hitting, as it only covered a few feet of the backlot, and packed as much force as a couple pouches of dwarven black powder. But for the others that were watching, it was whole nother thing. Goblin Slayer had just made an explosion appear from nowhere, and for most of the adventurers watching, it was the most impressive thing they've seen done from any scout classed adventurer. Even his party found it amazing that their leader had somehow done something crazy again.

As for Spearman, he wasn't too happy about being caught in the middle of an explosion. Luckily for him, his armor was enchanted to resist the effects of any explosive/fire-based attacks. But the feeling of being rattled on all sides wasn't a welcomed one, becoming heavily disorientated as a result. Trying to shake off the tremors he experienced, Spearman was soon reorientating himself, trying to find Goblin Slayer in the process. During this time, Goblin Slayer dug into the ground with his belt fastened dagger, and buried another device he pulled from his side pack within the ground. The device was one that was both bulky and wound up tightly, making some of the adventurers wonder what Goblin Slayer had else to show. Covering it up with dirt as fast as he could, Goblin Slayer then got up, and made run for it to Spearman again.

Finally freed from the heavy tremors that plagued him, Spearman caught a glimpse of Goblin Slayer running up on him. As a response to this, he then struck at Goblin Slayer multiple times with the end of his spear once he got into range. Even with Goblin Slayer's amazing ability to adapt, even he couldn't dodge so many strikes. A few well placed blows landed on Goblin Slayer's chest, making him heave on the ground, a solid amount of air forced out of him. The people on the sidelines gasped collectively, seeing Goblin Slayer being stopped in his tracks. Looking onto the crowd of adventurers, Spearman put on a cocky smile, signifying to them that this was the end of it. Spearman then jumped into the air, forming a symbol with his hands, followed by him chanting words for a spell.

"I know you remember this spell, you goblin bastard!" Spearman shouted triumphantly, feeling absolutely vindicated, fully committing to his attack. Goblin Slayer could only try to regain his breath, but still feeling calm in the situation.

" **ARANEA… FACIO… LIGATOR!** " Spearman said into the air, magic spindles of steel silk coming from random areas from the ground, and wrapping themselves snugly around Goblin Slayer. Grunting from the sudden hold on him, Goblin Slayer could only wait for the right moment to act. Landing back down onto the ground, Spearman then struck a pose towards the people watching him, receiving a small amount of applause. Once the show boating was done, he then turned back towards Goblin Slayer, who stood upright wrapped in steel silk, making him smirk arrogantly.

"So enlighten me Sir Goblin Slayer? How were you going to win this match with ease, huh?" Spearman asked in a mocking tone, wishing the spar could've gone a little longer. His smirk faded though, when he heard only two words come from Goblin Slayer.

"Like this." Goblin Slayer said casually, before a brilliant flash of white light erupted from his mask, blinding Spearman, along with most of the adventurers watching completely. It was then followed by Spearman yelling countless insults into the air, dropping his spear onto the ground in the process. It was also at this time that the item in Goblin Slayer's side pouch activated, encompassing him in a bright red glow, making the steel silk that wrapped around him fall off from him harmlessly.

Taking this opportunity of freedom, Goblin Slayer then lunged at Spearman, throwing out his right arm and clotheslining Spearman squarely at his chest. This then resulted in the man being laid out on the ground, desperately gasping for air as he did. What's worse, Spearman found himself still dazed and blinded from such a powerful flash of light. After laying out Spearman on the ground, Goblin Slayer quickly lifted Spearman in a deadman's lift, and made his way to where he buried his device. Spearman could do nothing, as his mind was still rattled, his body out of air, and his vision gone. He was at Goblin Slayer's mercy, and the only thing he could do was let him have his way with him. Once Goblin Slayer was close enough to his device, he then threw Spearman onto the soft mound of dirt. Landing roughly onto the mound of dirt, what happened next were two powerful black lines of reinforced rope coming up from the ground, wrapping Spearman up just like he did to Goblin Slayer in rapid succession. Though the ropes weren't constricting him too badly, it wrapped around Spearman tight enough to where he couldn't escape at all. Once he caught his breath, Spearman could be heard swearing with all the foul mouthed words available to him. While Spearman tried to struggle against the ropes, Goblin Slayer could be heard whistling quietly into the air, slowly walking over to where Spearman dropped his spear. Never once did Goblin Slayer ever looked at the crowd of adventurers that watched him, and yet the applause that was given to him almost warranted him to turn towards them.

For Goblin Slayer to toy around with a man that was as capable as Spearman, made many adventurers respect Goblin Slayer all the more. His party rejoiced, knowing full well that this was the outcome they knew was going to happen. All the while, Guild Girl could be seen among the adventurers in the background, smiling sweetly at Goblin Slayer, just happy to see him ok. That, and the fact that he put that cocky adventurer in his place. Amazon Warrior found herself cheering heavily for Goblin Slayer, blushing heavily as she did, but never feeling any shame for it. Heavy Warrior laughed heartily, while being impressed at how Goblin Slayer was controlling the fight since the beginning. Female Knight smiled slyly, happy to know that the man of her fascination was beyond worthy of her attention to begin with.

Fully recovered from the initial punch of that flash of light, and that heinous clothesline, Spearman could only curse silently to himself, fully embarrassed that he let himself get caught in this situation. Moving himself to a sitting position, he saw Goblin Slayer walk back to him, his spear resting on his shoulders. He grew a light blush from how laid back Goblin Slayer was making this all seem, but his anger didn't subside. Once Goblin Slayer was in talking range, Spearman threw a flurry of insults, all of which just bounced off Goblin Slayer like thrown rocks against a mountain. But what happened next surprised Spearman, as Goblin Slayer placed his spear respectfully next to him, no hint of disdain or smugness coming off from him.

"Looks like I win this one, huh?" Goblin Slayer asked in his straightforward voice. Spearman looked away from him, too embarrassed to face him.

"Feh… Well it sure as hell doesn't look like I won now, does it? you goblin-crazed idiot…" Spearman manage to get out, not wanting to make eye contact with the goblin bastard in front of him. Goblin Slayer could only grunt, picking up on the hints of frustration in his voice.

"Well, you have a far longer reach then I have, so you should've acted accordingly with that strength in mind. Other than that, it was a fair spar." Goblin Slayer finally said, helping the man up to his feet. Spearman could only sigh, and finally built enough courage to face Goblin Slayer, his mind dead set on one thing alone.

"You might've got me this time around, but the next time we go at it, you'll be sorry, got it?" Spearman said with a defeated smile, knowing full well he lost this one. Goblin Slayer could only nod, and then untied the ropes that wrapped Spearman securely. Once freed, the man then went for his spear, and faced Goblin Slayer one more time.

"You gotta at least tell me what the hell that flash of light was. That thing packed a punch, actually blinding me for a while." Spearman said admittedly, wondering just how the hell Goblin Slayer was able to pull off such an attack.

A second of silence passed, before Goblin Slayer answered him by taking of his helmet, all to the gasps of the many adventurers at the sidelines. Spearman then took a closer look at a Goblin Slayer without his helmet on, for this was a very rare occasion. Indeed, he was far more handsome then he would ever expect from a man with a goblin obsession. Amber red eyes that looked extremely tried but trusting, hair as silver as the tags they wore, along with scars that dusted his face randomly. Truly, it was a shame that he always wore a helmet, but for Spearman, it was just another person out of the competition for getting the babes in the Guild.

"The device I used on you was a prototype I'm currently working on. It's a tiny packet of materials I placed on the roof of my mouth for instant use. The packet combines some bits of metal shavings, a sliver of dwarven black powder, and scrapings from a saltpeter pillar. When pressed together at a certain pressure, a blinding light is what comes out of it. I just so happen to have a small packet of my prototype hidden away in my mouth for such times to use it. By having that packet drop from my mouth, and biting down on it hard enough, I was able to create that massive light from my mouth, blinding you for as long as it was intended to. Though, the side effect of using such a method is that it burns my mouth marginally." Goblin Slayer said with a grunt, opening his mouth and pointing at certain areas, showing Spearman the cost of using such a technique. The man shivered inwardly, as he saw parts of Goblin Slayer's mouth being slightly charred and singed, making a note to himself that this man had a big set of balls on him.

"Ok, that might explain that large flash, but how did you escape my spell of binding?" Spearman asked, still trying to come up with the reasons why he lost so badly, and so quickly while he was at it. Goblin Slayer then pointed at his side pack, signifying there was something in it that helped him out greatly.

"That was from a relic I looted off from a goblin shaman I killed in a nest awhile back. It's a magical red ruby that can negate the use of a number of spells, before needing to recharge again. Just don't ask me how difficult it was to obtain it. But lucky for me, It just so happens that it was off the recharging period." Goblin Slayer said matter-o-factly, his face never breaking eye contact. Spearman could only look at Goblin Slayer dumbly, wondering how in the hell did he get something so valuable off something as plain as a goblin?

"Alright… Then how the hell do you make an explosion on me without the use of a spell, hmm?" Spearman asked, trying to find the method to Goblin Slayer's madness. Goblin Slayer then pulled out two pouches from his side pack. The man then took a closer look at the pouches, both of them containing the same substances that he had struck at earlier in the spar.

"Actually, that attack was based on an old technique used by my older sister. Whenever there were mice in our farmhouse, she would light up flour and sugar in tiny amounts, which would result in tiny blast of heat. The blasts would scare the mice from coming back. What I did was simply change the type of flour and sugar, along with the amount." Goblin Slayer said flatly, looking at Spearman with a straight face. The man in question was at a loss for words, pissed off at himself for being impressed with Goblin Slayer's ingenuity.

To think a man would have so many tricks up his sleeve. Indeed, Goblin Slayer was one of the best scouts he had ever seen, let alone known. With a small smile, Spearman held out a fist in Goblin Slayer's direction, which Goblin Slayer only looked at it questioningly. Remembering how dense Goblin Slayer was, it only made Spearman laugh at him profusely.

"Idiot, you're supposed to hit the other person's fist with your own when someone does this gesture, you weirdo." Spearman said while trying to calm himself down, his smile growing bigger watching as Goblin Slayer did as he was told, lightly tapping a closed fist at his own.

"Hmm, not bad." Goblin Slayer said, making a small smile to himself as he lowered his hand back to his side. Goblin Slayer was new to these kind of gestures, so for him to do one now was a welcomed experience.

"Well, deal's a deal, and my word is as solid as steel. Here ya go, you crazy goblin bastard." Spearman said with content, pulling out three scrolls from the back of his armor compartment. He then handed them over to Goblin Slayer without a hitch. With a grunt, Goblin Slayer then placed them within his side pack, quite pleased with his haul. With that out of the way, both Goblin Slayer and Spearman then started to walk back towards the Guild, getting showered in both praise and applause.

Goblin Slayer then pulled out one of the scrolls from his side pack, looking at the parchment with curiosity. It's only been a few times since he's handle such a delicate item, but the material itself was fascinating to him. After inspecting the scroll, he then put it back in his pack, and then turned towards Spearman, who stopped just a couple of feet away from him.

"Thank you for these scrolls, they will help me immensely. As for a way to repay you, just call me on any quest you deem worthy." Goblin Slayer said easily to Spearman, looking straight at him to show him that there wasn't any ulterior motives. Once he registered what Goblin Slayer said, Spearman grew a massive grin, all too happy to have a scout like Goblin Slayer available for him to call upon.

"Although I could say you don't need to trouble yourself, I'm definitely not gonna do that. I hope you don't regret this decision, because I'm gonna work you to the bone, you goblin-crazed weirdo!" Spearman said with a hearty smile, placing an arm on Goblin Slayer's shoulder. Funny enough, Spearman walked down the length of the backlot like he was the one that won the spar, his smile never fading.

At the sidelines, many of the adventurers were impressed of Goblin Slayer, and his skills on the field. But better yet, the females adventurers were swoon watching Goblin Slayer slowly arch up the backlot. Even though being known as the stoic type, while also sporting light scars on his face, Goblin Slayer was quite the ladies man. Lightly faded silver hair, with amber red eyes, accompanied by a humble personality, most of the female adventurers were well on their way to Goblin Slayer's side. The only thing that stood in the way of that were a select few females, all of which their eyes were saying, " **back off** ". Some females, too intimidated by their stares, slowly walked back to where they were seated, but the others simply stared back, ready to run past the line of women. Just before a flurry of insults and punches were about to break out, one lone adventurer stood up with a certain pep in her step, ready to greet Goblin Slayer warmly. The ribbons on the side of her hair bounced in tune to her nature, bubbly and happy, and the smile she held only pissed off the resident female adventurers to their cores, as that smile was being directed towards Goblin Slayer.

Once Spearman and Goblin Slayer made it back from the backlot, the female adventurer with ribbons in her hair came up right in front of Goblin Slayer, her smile growing by the second. This on the other hand, had made the other women surrounding her glare daggers at her. But for Goblin Slayer, he had never met this woman in recent memory, yet something about her character was ringing a few bells within him. As such, Goblin Slayer could only look at the female adventurer with a tilted head, the usual response he'd give to a stranger.

"What is it you need, Miss? Does it have anything to do with goblins?" Goblin Slayer asked with his usual his voice, trying not to be rude to the woman in front of him. What surprised him next though was the way the female adventurer reacted, asking him a question instead while also laughing.

"No, you big dummy! But on the other hand, you're just what I needed in my party! A specialized scout that's also fun on the field! So what do you say to to an adventure with me?!" The female adventure asked frantically, latching onto Goblin Slayer's side when she was done talking. It was soon followed by a line of women that wanted to separate her from Goblin Slayer immediately, while Spearman looked at the female adventurer in sheer disbelief. All the while, Goblin Slayer could only say the one thing that instantly sprang up in his mind.

"Nah, I'm not interested"

* * *

What's shaking, you bacons? Chicken here with a bit a revising of the first chapter. Some name changes here, a character introduction there, and boom, you have yourself a much better beginning chapter! Hope you guys like the story, and I'll see you all in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Goblin Slayer

(All of this belongs to the one and only: Kumo Kagyu)

Chapter 2: A Lifetime Proposition

 **The Promised Adventure**

 _Somewhere in the Adventurers' Guild's Tavern..._

"Oh come on, why won't you come with me?! You looked so cool when you fought that other adventurer! Not only that, but you were a total badass controlling the fight like that! Making that other guy look like a big pushover and stuff! And on the plus side, you're super funny! So please, won't you come with me and my party on this super awesome quest were on right now?" The female adventurer with ribbons begged with comical, teary eyes at Goblin Slayer, on her knees with pleading hands. To her, Goblin Slayer was an adventurer that was not only witty, but thinks outside the box, getting angles in a fight that no one else would even think of trying. Just seeing him fight one battle alone instantly piqued her interest about him, a feeling of need coursing through her, dead set on making this man come with her on her current quest.

"Again, I'm not interested. Find someone else that's better suited to your quest miss." Goblin Slayer said with a straight voice, sitting down at a table in the tavern.

After all the celebratory cheers and praise, Goblin Slayer and his party, along with Spearman's, Heavy Warrior's, and Amazon Warrior herself walked into the Tavern, starving from all the activity they had gone through just a few minutes ago. With obvious mirth filling up the women that surrounded Goblin Slayer, some of the men of the group were struggling to keep from laughing, all expect Spearman, who was getting heated from what the female adventurer said about him.

"What the hell do you mean?! I didn't look like a pushover!" Spearman yelled in frustration, sitting next to Goblin Slayer, throwing a small tantrum in protest. The nerve of this young adventurer, who the hell was she to say he looked like a pushover? Goblin Slayer could only grunt in response, still declining the female adventurer as she kept begging him.

By now, he was used to the constant persistence of adventurers that wanted to bring him along on any of their quests. Most of the time however, he would politely decline the offer, considering all the goblin quests he needed to clear in the first place. But on the off chance that a goblin quest wasn't available, he would accept anybody's request for him to be a part of their party. But it was always first come, first serve for anyone looking to party up with Goblin Slayer. He wondered though, what brought so many people wanting them to bring him along with quests anyway as of late? It was a thought that made Goblin Slayer think hard to himself, all to be brought out of his thinking by the female adventurer's constant pleading and actions.

"Please-please-please-please-please come with me! I promise to reward you with anything you want!" The female adventurer whined to Goblin Slayer, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her face behind his helmet in a comical fashion. Ridiculously huge streams of tears soon fell from the female adventurer's face, only to be heard on deaf ears, as Goblin Slayer sat in his seat, unflinching with his decision. She practically begged for him to come with her and her party. This action alone irked all of the women that were accompanying Goblin Slayer, all to the enjoyment of the men that were also sitting at the table with him.

* * *

 _Sometime Passes..._

More than two hours have passed since his spar with Spearman, and still the female adventurer proceeded with her pleading. She went as far as following Goblin Slayer anywhere he went within the Guild, and even still when he went back to the tavern. Goblin Slayer however didn't mind, for he was used to this kind of behavior from a few other adventurers that did the same thing to him a few months back. Thing was, the female adventurer never noticed the annoyed looks she got from some of the other females that were with them. Unfortunately, Guild Girl had to walk back to her station, watching in the distance with a pissed off look at Goblin Slayer's direction. Can't this woman take a hint that Goblin Slayer didn't have time for the likes of her? But the moment she saw this woman carelessly wrap her arms around his neck, she brought a hard fist down onto her worktable, almost smashing the bottle of ink she was using into pieces, a vein of jealousy visible on her forehead.

" _You better not try anything funny, you short, tomboy hussy…_ " Guild Girl thought to herself, her eyes closed shut, a cold smile appearing on her face, as she tried to pry herself back to work. Guild Girl prided herself for never being the vengeful type, yet just seeing a woman act so casually with Goblin Slayer, and him being so passive about it, made her heart ache terribly for reasons unknown.

"U-Uh, excuse me miss? Can I have my reward now?" A young, terrified adventurer chirped weakly at Guild Girl as he watched her smash another bottle of ink under her fist in pieces. It's been like this for almost five minutes now, as the young male adventurer watched in horror as the resident guild employee had broken several bottles ink from her fist alone. It was a complete mess all around, as the entirety of the workstation was almost stained completely in black, much like the mood that the woman was feeling right now. In response to the young adventurer, Guild Girl huffed annoyingly, as she took a small purse of copper coins from below her work space, and threw it harshly at the young adventurer, splattering a few droplets of black ink onto said adventurer.

"U-Uh… M-M-Miss..? My r-reward should be in s-silver coins…" Was all the young adventurer could say, before getting one glimpse at a Guild Girl full of nothing but rage and anger. The surrounding ink seemed to slightly boil from Guild Girl's anger alone, which resulted in the young adventurer running away instantly, flinging his reward of coins onto the ground around him, while crying comically into the distance. Once that matter was taken care of, Guild Girl soon refocused her attention towards the tomboy adventurer that latched herself upon Goblin Slayer with such affection, all to her dismay.

"Get your hands off Orcbolg, you tramp! Find someone else to bother!" High Elf Archer yelled across the table, jumping from her seat, and landing right next to the female adventurer. She then put her hands around said adventurer, and tried ripping her off from her leader. For High Elf Archer, she had no idea why she was getting so worked up about a random girl wrapping themselves around Orcbolg, but something about the whole action made her heart throb badly, and not like the way Orcbolg did.

"She's right, please release yourself from Goblin Slayer-san! He already declined your request several times already!" Priestess shouted quietly at the female adventurer, getting up from her seat, lending a hand to the High Elf Archer, determined to get this hysterical woman off her leader. Honestly, some people just don't get the hint when they're not wanted.

"Eh?! But I really want this guy to come with me on this super awesome quest I'm doing right now! It's not fair you get to hog this guy all to yourselves, so why not share him among the rest of us adventurers, huh?" The female adventure said with sass in her voice, facing both of the women in a split second, and stuck a tongue out in their direction. She then focused her hold back on Goblin Slayer, never weakening in the slightest. Her response and answer had only made the women in Goblin Slayer's party even more fired up, dark blushes on both their faces as they tried even harder to yank the female adventurer off Goblin Slayer.

Watching a man like Goblin Slayer being tugged around by three women was a humorous scene for almost all of the other people that were watching such events unfold. Lizard Priest laughed warmly at the sight, wondering how his leader became so popular with the ladies. Dwarf Shaman could only grin at his leader's professionalism, even though some of his own party members were getting a bit out of hand. Heavy Warrior watched everything while clutching his sides, seeing as how Goblin Slayer was being pulled at three different directions. On the other hand, it took everything in her being to not join in on the lunacy, for Female Knight had to physically sit on her hands to prevent any unnecessary _**(Completely Necessary)**_ actions to take place. Amazon Warrior took the time to carefully analyze the female adventurer that currently hugged Goblin Slayer, all to her displeasure of witnessing. Even though she seemed like a rookie on the outside, something about the female adventurer made Amazon Warrior hold herself back from helping Goblin Slayer free him from her... Witch only hummed away on her pipe, smoking beautiful rings of purple smoke towards Goblin Slayer, hoping that the chaos would die down soon. Spearman during all the trouble took another glance at the strange female adventurer, having the strangest feeling like he's seen her before. Thing was too, Spearman cursed silently to himself, realizing that Goblin Slayer was being pulled by beautiful women on all sides. All the while, Goblin Slayer during all of this sat in place, unflinching, fully accepting the situation in stride.

You see, Goblin Slayer was a person that almost never lost his composure, nor his cool. And yet, the situation he found himself in was admittedly starting to annoy him. So to combat this, Goblin Slayer started to focus in on his thoughts, to try and figure out what he can put on those magic scrolls he acquired just a few hours ago. A couple more minutes passed of tugging and yelling, the noise around him now starting to become background ambience, as he found solace in losing himself in his own thoughts. As more time passed, an idea was about to pop into his head on what to put on one of those scrolls, all of which went out the window, as the female adventurer decided it was time to pull out the big guns.

Finally letting go of Goblin Slayer, the other girls that had tried yanking her off earlier, looked at each other in confusion. Making a window of opportunity for herself, the female adventurer took a deep breath to herself, before shaking off both the Priestess and the High Elf Archer in an instant, and jumped up into the air. She then landed comfortably on Goblin Slayer shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck, and nuzzling her face on the top of his helmet. Goblin Slayer only grunted in response, all too familiar to the feeling of someone sitting on his shoulders, but for the other girls next to him, it was another story. Almost all of the girls up to this point that were watching Goblin Slayer, had a small, but brilliant burst of red lightning flash across their eyes simultaneously. As a result, an aura of death filled all of their cores, and the space around them seemed to fade into nothing, as Goblin Slayer and the female adventurer became the only thing visible to them. Guild Girl, Amazon Warrior, and Female Knight were only seconds away from getting up from where they sat, and tackle the female adventurer off of Goblin Slayer. Meanwhile, the Priestess and the High Elf Archer were taking crouching positions, ready to pounce the female adventurer right there and now.

All the men around Goblin Slayer during all of this had developed a collective drop of sweat, as the situation at hand was now turning dangerous. Both Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman tried to lull their fellow party members, yet anything they did didn't seem to register to them. Heavy Warrior then turned towards the Female Knight, trying to see if she would help ease the situation. Though, the moment he saw the Female Knight lock eyes on the female adventurer, made him smack the top of his forehead softly, wondering why the hell she was even acting this way in the first place. Spearman, even though extremely jealous, knew that Goblin Slayer didn't cause the problem this time. Acknowledging that sentiment, Spearman would make sure that Goblin Slayer would come out of this predicament alive, for how else was he gonna pay back his debt to him if he was dead? Witch could only snicker softly at the hilarity of the whole event, wondering as to how a man such as Goblin Slayer was finding himself in a battle betwixt women.

"As long as I'm here, I'm just gonna keep asking you! So please, just come with me already! I'll pay whatever your price is! Just please go on this quest with me!" The female adventurer cried comically again on top of Goblin Slayer, which was then answered suddenly by a heavy sigh. Shaking his head slightly to himself, knowing full well that this would lead to even more chaos down the road, Goblin Slayer still wanted the situation around him to calm down.

"Fine, I'll go on the quest with you, ok? Just calm down and tell me the details about it." Goblin Slayer said in a soft, defeated tone, sighing quietly to the wind. Everyone that was making noise, now found themselves silent like the dead, as they all tried to register what Goblin Slayer just agreed to.

Beaming from all angles, the female adventurer then told Goblin Slayer to walk up to the second floor, right onto the Negotiations Area of the Guild, so they could meet up with the rest of her party. Ultimately, the female adventurer decided that she would want the two of them to discuss the details of the quest in a more private manner with her other party members. Nodding in agreement, Goblin Slayer then rose from his seat, with the female adventurer still on his shoulder, and started walking towards a set of stairs close by.

"Me and you are gonna make a really awesome team! I can already see all the cool stuff we'll be doing on this quest! Like me making things go _**Wah-Bang!**_ , and then you making things go _**Whoosh-Wah-Pomfh!**_ , and so much more, y'know what I mean?!" The female adventurer excitedly let out, making very exaggerated hand motions in the air, she then hugged Goblin Slayer tighter in great anticipation. Goblin Slayer answered back with a grunt, trying to be as respectful as he could, shaking his head slowly in the process, starting to question what he got himself into.

All the while, half of Goblin Slayer's party was still rendered speechless, as the girls that had all that fire within them only a few moments ago, had now been reduced to a sitting position, hugging their knees close to themselves. Female Knight looked visibly saddened with herself for no reason at all, and Amazon Warrior had to stop herself from breaking her chair into pieces with her thighs. Guild Girl had to stop herself from breaking anymore inkwells, as she had found her office space, along with herself, covered entirely in black ink. All the men, along with Witch found themselves laughing lightly at the reactions all the women were making, while wondering at the same time why that particular adventurer wanted Goblin Slayer to come with her in the first place? It was at this time that Spearman had a flash of realization, one that made his face turn pale in an instant.

"Uh guys, I think I know who that adventurer is…" Was all Spearman said to the group, turning his attention towards Goblin Slayer, as he was now disappearing onto the second floor.

* * *

 _Second Floor: The Negotiations Area…_

The Negotiations Area was a massive lounge space that had many furnishings in it. It serves as a handy place for adventurers to finalize quest parties, indoctrinate new members of the guild, or simply divvy up a party's loot accordingly. The Negotiations Area was also a place where adventurers could discuss and plan out a quest, and sure enough, Goblin Slayer found himself walking towards two people that waved him down, most likely the female adventurer's other party members. He then felt the female adventurer wave back to them in response, subconsciously tightening her hold on his neck, as if she was implying that there was no escape for him now.

Soon after, Goblin Slayer stood in front of two other adventurers, both robed fully. One was as tall as he was, while the other was a tad bit shorter than the female adventurer currently on his shoulders. But as soon as the female adventurer did a motion with her hands, the two other adventurers revealed themselves in a gaudy fashion, revealing the both of them to be women. The tall woman wore high grade heavy armor, shining dark crimson and grey, along with a wide longsword sheathed at the side of her hips. She wore her hair in a short ponytail, her hair's color being that akin to freshly plowed soil. Her eyes were strong and unflinching, giving off the color of darkened wheat, and the chest area of her armor seemed to protrude much farther than any woman that Goblin Slayer had ever seen wearing heavy armor before.

The shorter woman wore a hooded robe that hummed a humble gold and white, and that had wrapped around her body skin tight. By her side stood a large sliver staff that glowed a subtle purple aura, obviously radiating magical properties. Her hair was short all around, the color of her hair resembling the ocean floor, a dark and deep shade of blue. Her eyes shined of a vibrant teal, while also having a soft and shrewd expression to them, as if they were examining Goblin Slayer to scrutiny. And even still, her chest area was much more pervasive than the taller woman due to her robes' thinness, as if signaling she had the bigger set to work with. Just as Goblin Slayer was going to question the two women before him, the tall woman beat him to it, extending her hand out towards him.

"It seems our leader took a liking to you, huh? I apologize for her behavior, but she's always like this whenever she finds someone worth bringing with us on a quest." The tall woman said with an apologetic smile, just happy to see that the person her leader brought this time wasn't berating them just yet. Peeking at her leader sitting on this man's shoulder made the tall woman sigh, wondering how in the world she could be so easy going. Goblin Slayer could only shrug in response, extending his own hand out for a strong handshake, causing the tall woman to smile outwardly.

"Ooh, I like you already mister! Strong hands are what make a man, and you have some pretty strong hands." The tall woman said with a certain eagerness in her tone, excited to see that her leader brought back a male with some nerve this time.

For all the times that her leader brought back a male adventurer to their party, not one of them could shake her hand strongly. Whether it was from intimidation from her person, reluctance for her being a woman, or downright cowardice of being a weak-willed man, the tall woman could never find a male adventurer that could give her strong, proper handshake. And as a result of such weak hands, it was usually an indication that the said male adventurer was a lost cause, and a waste of time. But the man standing on equal grounds before her felt different from the rest, and she was curious enough to see what he was made of.

Goblin Slayer then turned his attention towards the shorter woman, who stuck her hand out expectantly. What happened next greatly surprised the shorter woman, as Goblin Slayer immediately knelt down on one knee, bringing her hand up to his head, gracing her presence. This made the female adventurer on his shoulders eyes grow wide slightly, while making the two other women look at him speechlessly. The reasons for Goblin Slayer doing such an act were pure and simply, it was both a sign of respect and courtesy. In the olden days of this land, whenever a person is in the presence of another that has taken an affinity to things either holy or magical, it was only right for said person to grace their presence for taking up such a noble practice.

If you were to ask Goblin Slayer two years ago to do such a practice, not only wouldn't he do it, but he would also ask why would anyone do such a trivial thing in general. But now, after taking a couple of months of teaching and training from both the Sword Maiden and Priestess, Goblin Slayer had learned that such an act could win the favor of most people that had been studying magic, or had taken up the holy lineage. And for Goblin Slayer, winning a person's favor could yield substantial results down the road. _**(I.E. For goblin slaying of course….)**_

The shorter woman was at a loss for words for the man that graced her so gently, and with such urgency as well. From the beginning, the shorter woman was expecting a simple handshake, something she was all too accustomed to by now, but to be graced as such was another story entirely. Years of constant prejudice for simply being a magic wielder, yet this man had easily graced her presence as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But the stark difference that this man held against the other men she had met were, once again, his hands. Giving off a feeling of safety and security, no to mention the ridiculous warmth, the shorter woman found it a bit difficult to look at Goblin Slayer any longer then she had to. Truly, the man that her leader brought in this time was a cut above the rest. Even she was now eager to see what a man like him could do on their quest, considering he shows immense respect for the people around him. The taller woman also looked at the scene with wide eyes, as she knew right then and there that they couldn't let this man leave their company now, for they wouldn't allow it.

" _When was the last time I was ever graced like this..._ " The short woman asked herself fondly, smiling sweetly to herself. This man's actions had admittedly caught her interests pretty fast. A slight tint of pink soon appeared on her face, but she wouldn't show her sudden interest in him so openly, not yet at least.

"Y-You're a very kind man, sir. If it doesn't trouble you, w-would you mind if we take a seat and discuss our business with the quest we're currently on right n-now?" The shorter woman said with a bashful voice, not knowing why she was acting so meager all of a sudden. Sure, she was just given a gesture for the first time in years that made her feel both relieved and vindicated, but another feeling was welling up from within her, one she didn't have a name for.

"I have no problems with that. Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Goblin Slayer simply answered back, making his way to a couch that was just a few feet away from them. Both the tall woman, and the shorter woman were again impressed by the man's urgency. Typically, they were the ones to start the terms of their services, but this man simply started on his own accord. Both women then followed Goblin Slayer to the couch he was currently sitting at, watching as their leader was still sitting comfortably on his shoulders. Once both women found a couch opposite to Goblin Slayer, it was the tall woman that started the discussion.

"I'm going to level with you right now mister, this quest isn't an easy one, even for adventurers of our ranking." The tall woman said, unbuttoning the top her shirt to reveal a badge hiding behind it.

The badge was shaped like a square, with a small diamond in the middle of it all. The pattern that came out of the diamond were three silver lines, while on the bottom of the badge was an engraving of a word. The design wasn't anything too intricate, yet it shone a beautiful blacken chrome with silver highlights, glowing brightly once light was shined upon it. Stunning as it was, Goblin Slayer had never seen such a ranked badge before. Tilting his head questioningly, Goblin Slayer looked at the tall woman's badge with much interest.

"I've never seen that type of badge in all my time being a part of this Guild. Can you explain to me what ranking that badge signifies?" Goblin Slayer politely asked the tall woman, wondering what that ranking was to begin with. Seven long years of adventuring can grant a man with much experience, but even so, this was all new to the likes of him.

"I wouldn't be surprised, these rankings are rarely given, and made to be more of a secret really. My leader, and the rest of us in this party are what you call, **[** **Rhodium** **]** _ **Ranked**_. Although our official ranks are gold and platinum, are real ranks are what you see before you. To put it simply, we're the type of adventurers that most would label the _~world saving kind~_ , or the like." The tall woman said with a quiet voice, fully expecting for the man before them to immediately get up and walk away from them, scoff at how ridiculous this all sounded, and/or laugh at the fact that they were considered heroes. What she didn't expect was Goblin Slayer to answer so bluntly.

"Oh, so I presume that you must be akin to the likes of heroes then?" Goblin Slayer asked in his usual voice, making the tall woman stare at him in disbelief.

" _Didn't this man just hear the words that came out of my mouth just a few moments ago?!_ " The tall woman thought to herself, as she had no idea how to proceed with the conversation now. Never in her time being an adventurer did the tall woman believe that she would find an adventurer to simply listen to them, rather than scoffing at them at the first mention of their status. But because of how Goblin Slayer reacted, the tall woman didn't know what to say, as she fully expected the conversation to end right then and there.

"W-Well, you see… U-Um, we're what you call, Uh… W-What do y'all people from over 'ere call us again? L-Lemme see, U-Um… O-Oh fer gods' sake, what're we called over 'ere again?" The tall woman said, her natural country dialect now making itself apparent. Stuttering her words like a countryside fool, she looked at Goblin Slayer, a light shade of red covering her face now. The tall woman had never felt this flustered about anything before, so why was she acting so sheepish now? The female adventurer on Goblin Slayer's shoulders however, could only laugh during the whole scenario, resting her head comfortably on top of his helmet, while watching her strong-willed companion getting redder by the second.

"Y-Yes, that's right. We're the equivalent of what you adventurers here call... _**Heroes.**_ We've come to the Guild today to look for any adventurer to aid us on our current quest. To be honest with you, the quest almost resembles a mission actually. It was commissioned by the world's collective leaders about three years ago, and we've been on this quest ever since." The shorter woman chimed in, as she watched the tall woman fumble over herself in a cute manner. Goblin Slayer then moved his attention towards the shorter woman, causing the shorter woman to blush herself, wiggling in her seat from anticipation. All of this was now starting to line up in Goblin Slayer's mind, as he finally pieced together the events that happened prior.

"Then I take it you only accept help from those your leader deems worthy, hence why she's on me right now?" Goblin Slayer said casually, pointing a finger at the female adventurer on his shoulders, who was now on the verge of napping on him. The two women could only nod their heads with a little guilt on their faces, as Goblin Slayer had hit the nail on the head cleanly,

"That's fine with me. Let's now talk about the quest you need help with." Goblin Slayer said bluntly, completely catching the two women before him off guard once again. All the while, their leader happily slept on top of Goblin Slayer's head, snoring softly as their time together moved along. The tall woman shook herself back into reality, as she then looked at Goblin Slayer with serious eyes.

"Cutting the finer points out of this, we basically need to halt the progress of chaos, for many fear that the agents of chaos are planning something big this time around." The tall woman stated bluntly, her voice readjusted back to her usual one. She was vividly aware that the man would not leave the conversation for anything, taking all of this seriously. And to be honest, it made the tall woman happy for some reason, to have another adventurer take this as serious as he did.

"Alright then, but why don't you just seek for more heroes to help your cause? Surely you'd rather have a heroes' skill, and not that of common adventurer like me" Goblin Slayer inquired, getting a look of surprise from both women.

"Thing is, with how hard it is for a person to even approach being considered **[** **Rhodium** **]** _ **Ranked**_ , there's very few of us to begin with. And because of it, Rhodium Ranked adventurers are extremely few and far between, with every known land only housing a couple entirely. And if I'm being honest with you, just having the three of us together in a party makes us one of the largest gathering of Rhodium Ranked adventurers in recent history. It would also be much easier to find a few capable adventurers to bring on our quest locally, rather than wait for the arrival of heroes that are scattered throughout the lands." The tall woman stated admittedly. She knew the call for more heroes was indeed a better option, but ultimately a costly and timely one.

"Hmm, fair enough. So, what is it that we need to get done here?" Goblin Slayer asked with a nod. He knew the arduous process of calling in capable reinforcement, and he also agreed with the idea of hiring some locals to help in their cause, regardless of how dangerous the quest might be.

"Straight to the point then. The bottom line is that we need to overthrow a Demonic Overseer that's gained far too much influence among the agents of chaos in the past couple of years. It even went as far naming itself **~Satanael~** From what information we've gathered throughout our time during this quest, Satanael has collected enough demonic/chaotic energy to be felt around the surrounding lands, even as far as being felt overseas. And because of it, many fear for an all out war is due to break out as a result of it. If Satanael were to use that much demonic energy at any given time, it could rightful change the very nature of the world itself, or that's what the leaders of the world believe." The tall woman said in a serious voice, watching Goblin Slayer intently, trying to see if he would flinch from any of the information she was sharing. Goblin Slayer simply nodded his head, already coming up with a few ways to deal with the situation. All of his planning was out the window however, as the tall woman kept talking about the quest.

"The catch is however, we can't approach Satanael head on, as our party learned that the hard way beforehand." The tall woman said with a sigh, remembering an event happening not too long ago. Goblin Slayer paused, before questioning the tall woman what happened that made them realize they couldn't go after the main target head on. The tall woman only responded with a shake of her head.

"Nothing too important to share with you right now." Was the only thing the tall woman could respond with, her voice making clear she didn't want to go further with the topic. Goblin Slayer then nodded his head effortlessly, picking up on the hint, which the tall woman smiled inwardly to herself.

"Anyways, the reason we can't go after Satanael head on is due to that thing's six-sided, pentagrammic seal. As long as that seal is active, it renders that thing deathless, meaning death has no effect on it. Hack at it any way you like, with anything you like, and it'll still stand back up like nothing happened. Rain down all types of magic down on its body, hell, you could even sanctify the damn thing by a holy warden, and still it wouldn't do anything to it! In the end, it would still rise up from death, and then smile at you, as if provoking you on to try harder to somehow kill it…" The tall woman said with anger in her voice, remembering back when her party had come face to face with Satanael. It was a being that could take the appearance of any form, yet the appearance it always took was that of a beautiful sadistic woman, stark naked, with only trails of black mist covering her. Noticing the tall woman's immediate displeasure, Goblin Slayer hurriedly changed the subject, hoping that it would change her mood.

"If that's the case, how do we destroy the seal? And if we can't, is there anyway to halt its effect long enough to bring down Satanael?" Goblin Slayer asked seriously, already knowing that the answer wasn't going to be easy, nothing like smoking out a goblin nest that is. The tall woman then looked back at Goblin Slayer with an optimistic smile, shaking her head.

"The thing is, we already took down one of the _**"sides"**_ that was part of the seal. But even with that, it seemed like the seal was still active, almost strengthen itself to compensate for the missing side. From what our other companion thinks, in order to fully destroy the seal, we need to take down all of the other sides of the seal. Once that's complete, we'll be able to fight Satanael head on." The tall woman said in a lighter tone from earlier, hoping that what her companion said was true.

Goblin Slayer during all of this picked out the pieces of information that seemed the most important. Focusing on the seal that Satanael was using, along with the "sides" that the tall woman was constantly talking about, Goblin Slayer was already coming up with plans for the quest, most of them being pretty simple ones. Both the tall woman, and the short woman looked at Goblin Slayer with curiosity, seeing him so deep in thought as he sat still. Was he finally realizing what they were asking of him, and now he was getting cold feet? Or was he trying to come up with an excuse to leave them all with this quest unattended, hoping that some other adventurer would come along. Both of the women's' worries were blown away in an instant when they heard Goblin Slayer's response.

"I'll help your party in anyway I can. Just be sure to compensate me accordingly when the time comes, agreed?" Goblin Slayer said easily, making both women look at him speechlessly yet again. It was at this time, the female adventurer woke up from her short nap, rubbing her eyes innocently before everyone in front of her looked up at her.

" _ **(Yawning…)**_ What's with all the talking? Did you guys come to an agreement? Well Didja?" The female adventurer said, her companions glaring at her with hard eyes, which had no effect on her whatsoever.

""W-What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you sleeping this whole time, and on that mister's shoulders for that matter?! For gods' sake, could you at least pretend you're the leader of this party?!" The tall woman yelled embarrassingly in front of the female adventurer, only to be answered back with a laugh from woman she was yelling at.

"Sure, all that's fine and all, but what did this guy say, huh? Did he agree to come along with us?!" The female adventurer asked the tall woman with starry eyes, jumping off from Goblin Slayer's shoulders, landing perfectly next to the short woman. She then stood up from where she landed, staring right at Goblin Slayer, hoping that her companions convinced him to come along with them.

Goblin Slayer then answered with a simple nod, getting tackled by the female adventurer the moment he said yes. Getting thrown off roughly from the couch and onto the floor, Goblin Slayer grunted softly by the sudden change of position. He then got back up from the floor with the female adventurer back on his shoulders, and sat himself back onto the couch. Highly embarrassed by their leader's actions, both the short and tall woman got up from the couch, and ran up to Goblin Slayer, struggling to pry off their leader from his shoulders, only for the leader to stick her tongue out at the both of them, saying that she wanted to ride on his shoulders a little more. Goblin Slayer only sighed, nodding to her easily, knowing that this was the only way to bring back peace in an instant. Feeling vindicated at that moment, the female adventurer looked at her companions with a smug look from atop of Goblin Slayer's shoulders, instantly pissing off the tall woman, along with upsetting the short woman as well. Both women then sat themselves back onto the couch, embarrassment heavily painted on their faces. Once everything had calmed down once again, Goblin Slayer then spoke up for a final request.

"If I may, can I bring along some of my own companions on this quest? You wouldn't need to worry about giving them a reward, as I'll do it myself. Of course, if that is ok with you all." Goblin Slayer asked everyone in that was in front of him, only getting blank stares in return. It was then the short woman who answered back with a question of her own.

"You mean to tell us you have others that are willing to come with you on a quest that intends to stop the agents of chaos itself, which may or not be a suicide mission for those who don't have the strength for this?" The short woman said with eyes that doubted him heavily, only to be shocked when he said yes so easily.

"The more the merrier! Although, if they die, you can't hold us responsible, 'kay?" The female adventurer said easily to Goblin Slayer, not noticing the looks that her companions were making. At the moment, both the women thought they had just lost their new companion in their party due to their leader's bluntness. Goblin Slayer then spoke again, his voice as casual as it can be.

"But of course. I wouldn't even mention them to begin with if I didn't think they weren't capable of the task." Goblin Slayer answered back, making him sound cooler to everyone by the second. At this time, the tall woman wanted to spar with Goblin Slayer, while the shorter woman wanted to have an in-depth conversation with him about the inner workings of the world.

Both women were broken from their musings however, as their leader jumped off from Goblin Slayer, and landed on the floor once more. She then spoke again to Goblin Slays, her carefree eyes now replaced with determined ones, along with her voice being filled with a certain fire that made the both of women smile outwardly.

"Alright! Now that you know what we're up against, and what we're gonna do about it, there's just one thing you need to tell us before we bring you along for the ride!" The female adventurer proclaimed to Goblin Slayer, raising a pointed finger at his direction. Goblin Slayer could only tilt his head in response.

"What is your name, you big dummy?!" Female adventurer said with a giggle, followed by a huge smile.

"...It's Goblin Slayer, and I'll do what I can to aid you, and your companions on your quest." Goblin Slayer merely said back, getting up from the couch, while turning his back away from the group of female adventurers to return back to his own party. This was interrupted however, as he was tackled yet again onto the ground by the female adventurer, followed by the tall woman jumping and landing roughly on Goblin Slayer's legs, soon followed by the shorter woman, who quietly sat on his upper back. All three female adventurers had a smile on their face, as they found themselves on top of the adventurer known as Goblin Slayer.

"How dare you attempt to leave us without asking for our names in return, you big dummy?!" The female adventurer said while giggling out loud, which was followed by a few snickers from her companions.

"She's right Slayer-San, it's quite rude to leave without asking for our names after giving yours, you know?" The shorter woman said with a small smile, feeling vindicated for sitting on the kind man for some reason.

"Is that so?" Goblin Slayer grunted out as he felt the weight of three full grown women laying on top of him. He was then answered by a single, playful tap on the back of his helmet, meaning yes, yes it was so.

"What's the rush, Big Guy? It's almost like you don't want to know our names. Wouldn't a person want to know who the people they're working with are, right?" The tall woman brought up now, smiling stupidly as she sat on Goblin Slayer's legs.

"I suppose that is the case…" Goblin Slayer grunted out again, trying to find a way out of the situation he found himself in.

"Damn straight it is, you armored idiot!" The tall woman said with a laugh, patting Goblin Slayer roughly on one side the of his legs in response, making said man grunt even more now.

"Now what are you gonna say to us now, hmm?" Was all the female adventurer could say, walking her fingers across Goblin Slayer's back, waiting patiently for the man's response.

"...What are your names..?" Goblin Slayer asked in the air, which resulted in him being brought back up from the ground immediately, now standing in front of the three women, who seemed to shine a bit more brightly in that moment.

"I am Sage, Slayer-san, and I truly look forward to working with you from here on out!" The shorter woman said first, her face holding a big smile, while her eyes were full of curiosity as she stared at Goblin Slayer. Goblin Slayer then looked towards Sage, nodding his head softly at her.

"I'm Sword Saint, a name that should be said with respect, you got that?!" The tall woman teased towards Goblin Slayer. A big smile could also be seen on her face as she looked at the man. Said man then looked at Sword Saint, putting out his hand for her to shake once more, grunting after Sword Saint shook it again, making her blush to herself in the process.

"And finally, I'm Hero! I'm the one that brought down a Demon Lord and brought forth a few moments of peace for the world! But I guess my job isn't done yet… So I'm hoping you'll help me save the world again, or something like that!" The female adventurer said with starry eyes at Goblin Slayer. She then looked at Goblin Slayer expectantly, as if waiting for him to do something. A few moments of silence passed, but what followed made Hero feel something a tad different from what she was used to.

Goblin Slayer raised his hand above Hero, and then brought it down gently onto her head, slowly, but gently rubbing her head in the process. It was a simple gesture, one that Goblin Slayer had done numerous times to young children, but for Hero, the sheer warmth that came from it was too much. At first, it felt foreign to Hero to have her head patted by someone, but soon after, Hero found herself keeping her mouth shut, her face feeling really hot for some reason. It felt amazing, more than amazing actually, but as soon as the feeling of Goblin Slayer's hand came, it went away, making Hero instinctively raise her head towards Goblin Slayer, which she then heard him say.

"Before we save the world, let's rid it of a few goblins first. Two goblin quests have been posted not too long ago, so let's complete those beforehand." Goblin Slayer said easily, as he then turned away from the three female adventurers, all of the wondering what the hell they had just experienced in the past thirty minutes.

* * *

Heyo, Lame-o's! Chicken here with another chapter! This one took about five days to cook, and a swig of liquid inspiration... But I finally got it to stick. Hope you don't mind a faster update, and I'll see you all in the next one!


End file.
